Saved my life
by Music-Speaks-Louder
Summary: Yes! Jack finally asks kim out! But when he see's her with someone else what will happen? What if someone gets hurt? Who knew a song could make such a difference. Definitely a kick story.Sorry for the rubbish summary, my first story. I don't own this song saved my life by simple plan. Enjoy! Rated T for slight language and cos i'm paranoid.
1. Running away

**Saved my life**

**A/N – Hey, Erin here! This is my first fanfic so review and tell me what you think.**

**I came up with this idea quite a while ago but I wasn't sure how to upload so, yeah. Anyway I love this song and thought I could use it for KICK, I'm going on forever now so I'm gonna shut up and start the story.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KiCKiN' It, if I did there would be more KICK and also more stuff from jerry/mateo just because he's funny. I also don't own "This song saved my life" or "When I'm gone" by Simple Plan or any brand names I might mention in this story. So, here goes…**

**Chapter one – running away**

**Jack's POV**

Euugh! Why is history class so boring! The exact thought running through my head as I glared at the clock on the wall, urging it to move faster. I was snapped out of my intense staring match with the clock by a neatly folded piece of paper landing on my desk. I turned around only to meet the captivating, golden brown eyes of the blonde haired beauty, otherwise known as Kimberly Anne Crawford (call her that and you'll end up in a hospital), beautiful black belt, cute cheerleader and also my best friend.

Best friend. Those words killed me inside. Ok, if it wasn't blatantly obvious by that incredibly long mental description, I am in love with my best friend, as cliché as it sounds. But she has every guy in the school chasing her she would never go for an ordinary guy like me.

I was awoken from my trance by a harsh voice yelling my name.

"Jackson Brewer! Would you like to stop staring at miss Crawford and answer my question or the both of you can see each other as much as you like in detention." Came the stern yells of our history teacher (who smells strangely like used gym socks) Mr Belling. I shot a quick glance at Kim who had a cute smirk playing across her features.

"Well , ermm, what was the question?"

"Are you paying attention to anything I'm saying!" He yelled in my face

"Yes sir, it's kinda hard not to when you're screaming in my face." I'm surprised at how calm I sounded but the surprise was replaced with laughter as I saw how red his race was. Jerry could have easily confused it with a tomato.

As soon as his back was turned I picked up the note that started all of this.

Hey Jack why is history class sooo boring ?! Anyway, what r u doing 2nite with the guys.

The last part looked rushed, like it was an afterthought, but decided not to bring it up. Quickly, I scribbled down my reply and tossed it to her desk.

**Kim's POV**

History. One word. Boring. Look, there's Jack, Jack Brewer even his name is perfect. That along with his shaggy chocolate brown hair that I keep telling him to get cut but really don't want him to, his warm, mesmorizing coffee brown eyes that I get lost in if I'm not careful and not to mention his amazing six-pack (what, Rudy took all of us to the beach a couple of weeks ago, it's not like he wasn't staring at me in my bikini) are just some of the things that make me love him. He is also the sweetest guy I know and knows me better than anyone, he could even make me smile when Eddie and Jerry decided it would be a good idea to let my rabbit out when the four HUGE dogs from next door came past. Poor Sparky. But Jack could still make me smile.

Another reason he has every girl in school, make that seaford falling at his feet. And another reason why he would never choose me.

Anyway, there was jack, staring at the clock and I swear if looks could kill, that clock would have exploded so bad there would be pieces on the other side of seaford. I could tell he was as bored as me, and me being the creative person I am decided to risk getting us both detention and write him a note.

_Hey Jack why is history class sooo boring?! Anyway, what r u doing 2nite __._ I wrote. I folded it up and was about to toss it to his desk when I realized he would tease me about having a crush on him (it may be true but he doesn't need to know that) if I only asked about him so I quickly unfolded the not and added; _with the guys_ to the end of it and tossed it at him.

It effectively snapped him out of his staring match with the clock and he turned around to face my direction and whatever he saw put him in another trance. I looked around me but could see nothing interesting. Suddenly I realized he was staring at me and started subconsciously fixing my hair. This went on for around 5 minutes and he still wasn't out of it so I leaned over my desk when mr Belling turned around and waved my hand in front of his face. Nothing. I started whisper/yelling his name but still nothing. When I noticed people looking at us, I realized I might have said it a little too loud. Crap, now the teacher is coming over. I slid back into my seat and watched the scene unfold in front of me. This was gonna be good.

**Jack's POV**

My reply was; _Nothing much, just gonna go to the dojo after school, but not for long rudy said he had to help give tootsie a bath or something? Do u want 2 hang out later? _

Almost as soon as It landed on her desk the bell signaling the end of school for 2 whole months (did I mention it was summer vacation) rang out and suddenly the building erupted in chaos.

I got out of the room and made my way to my locker. After piling the entire contents of my locker into my green backpack, I grabbed my skateboard and made my way over to kim's locker, where I found they guys already waiting for her.

"hey kim, hey guys''

I got a chorus of hi's, hey's and a yo which I assume was from jerry, who thanks to Milton, didn't have summer school and was probably the most excited out of all of us. I walked up to kim and leaned against the locker next to hers. Euugh how much stuff do girls need?

"Kiiiimm'' I whined "Why do you need so much stuff?"

she just smiled and said ''a) I took art and music so I needed extra stuff for that b) ever since jerry's oh-so-brilliant idea to throw a bucket of spaghetti on my head during prank week I always keep an extra outfit in here and c) I keep a little make-up in here because, well, hey I like to look my best."

"ok, I get the first one, I spent almost an hour yelling at jerry after the second one and as for the make-up, you don't need it you always look great anyway." I mumbled the last part but I think everyone heard because kim started blushing and eddie, jerry and Milton being the oh-so-helpful friends they are decided to start singing 'jack and kim, sitting in a tree' at the top of their voices. Thanks a lot guys.

I face palmed and opened my mouth to protest but luckily I didn't have to. On cue kim lunged forward and the guys scattered with terrified looks on their face while jerry let out his famous 'columbian war chant'. I just smirked as we watched the guys jumping over each other to get out of the door, I turned back to kim and saw her doing the same.

''kimmy are you nearly done'' I whined purposely using the nickname that she hated so much. Consequently she punched me in the chest. **Hard**. She may be a girl but getting punched by kim Crawford was something no-one in their right mind would inflict on themselves more than once in their lifetime. Somehow I experienced it every day and jerry probably ends up in the hospital more than once a month.

''see jack now you know how it feels when I'm waiting for you to do your hair every morning'' she retorted with a cute smile on her face.

''hey!'' I yelled defensively

''so anyway about the note, I'd love to hang out later, what do you want to do'' when she finished speaking she bit her lip which is what she does when she's nervous and I find it adorable. Wait, nervous? Does this mean she likes me back? Snap out of it jack, she asked you a question.

''um… errr…yeah'' I stuttered out whilst scratching the back of my neck awkwardly '' well maybe you could meet me in the park after practice?'' I asked hopefully

''yeah, I'd like that.''

Inside I was screaming and jumping around with happiness but on the outside I stayed calm and smiled at her. she slammed her locker shut and we walked towards the door together, just letting the conversation flow naturally.

**Kim's POV**

YES! Jack just asked me to hang out. I know he probably only wants to be friends but I can't help but think he might like me too. He started scratching the back of his neck, which is what he does when he's nervous which is so adorable! Anyway, on the inside I feel like a 5-year-old on Christmas eve but on the outside I kept my cool (mostly). I finally finished clearing out my locker so we walked towards the door together. OMG what am I going to wear! I need to call grace and Julie! Wait, when did I start thinking like such a girl?

**Jerry's POV**

Geez, kim no need to try and scare the living grits out of us we were only stating the facts, ok I've been spending a lot of time with Milton. Of course me being, well me decided to hang back after the other guys ran out screaming, just to see what was going on. I got just close enough so I could here them and hid behind some lockers. WHOOOO! Way to go jack he actually asked her out! Kinda. Wait, he needs to impress her. What is he gonna wear?! Wow I sound like a girl. Anyway I gotta go find Milton!

(Later at the dojo)

**Kim's POV**

Eeeeeek! I'm so excited about tonight! I had just finished warming up and the guys were still getting changed. Typical. Oh, well at least this gives me some time to call grace. I got out my phone and quickly dialed the number I almost knew by heart.

(phone call- kim = italics **grace = bold**)

"**Hey kimmy, Agghhhh jaden will you slow down! Sorry he's eaten 14 candy bars and half of that giant box of sherbert you bought for my birthday!''**

jaden is her 9 year old brother who has a tendency to eat a lot of sugar and then be hyper for the next 4 to 24 hours. Trust me, I know, I got stuck babysitting him and my 8 year old sister amber, with grace and her older brother lucas when our parents went on a three day business trip.

''**ok jaden, sit there and eat your cookie…''**

of course, he's on a sugar high so what does she give him? More sugar

''**sorry kimmy, so watcha need?''**

''_hey gracie, and NEVER call me kimmy, only jack is allowed to do that and I still punch him for it…''_ I began but I stopped when I heard laughing behind me. I turned quickly and saw none other than the jack brewer, leaning against a door frame, his eyes trained on mine and is lips curling up into a smile.

''so, I'm allowed to call you kimmy, huh'' he said cockily. Gosh he was still cute when he was annoying, ok kim snap out of it.

''ugghh!'' I groaned ''fine but only you and I will still hit you'' to be honest, I kind of liked the idea of having jack and only jack call me that, but that was something he didn't need to know. ''now I'm on the phone so can you go now?''

''nope'' he said popping the 'p'

''fine'' I walked past him and as I did my hand kind-of-accidentally-on-purpose brushed his. I hid the blush that was rapidly forming with my hair and walked faster into the girls locker room. Little did I know his face was getting redder by the second.

When I was sure no-one could hear, I got back to grace.

''_sorry, grace just jack being, well jack.''_

''**oooh, girl tell me everything now ''** oh grace

''I'll tell you later but I actually need your help, badly.''

''**hold it right there, I'm calling Julie right now, be home in 15 minutes, GO, GO, GO!'**' oh god. Grace has gone into drill sergeant date mode, wait date? Grrr get your head together kim! Any way, last time she went this crazy was when she tried to set up Kelsey with the school quaterback. The most painful 7 hours of my life. Yes, I said 7 HOURS that is how bad she gets! Well I'd better get going if I don't want to feel the wrath of the dragon known as my best friend ( besides jack of course). I grabbed my green duffel bag, stuffed my spare clothes into it, not bothering to change out of my gi. I ran out of the locker room to see jack beating a dummy senseless (a karate dummy not the other idiots I have to call my friends, who still haven't finished changing!), he saw me and turned around.

''bye jack, tell rudy I have to skip practice today, gotta get home .'' I yelled as I was already halfway out the door.

''wait, kim!'' for some reason his voice made me stop. Snap out of it kim he doesn't think of you like that.

''yeah, can you make it quick, there will be a dragon at my door in like 10 minutes'' I pleaded while he just looked at me like I was dressed as a giant banana **(zoey 101 reference anyone)**

'' uh kim are you ok?'' He asked, worry written over his face.

'' yeah why?''

''well you're ditching practice, which you haven't done since your amber broke her leg last year, your running off and you just mentioned a dragon which, unless you're jerry, don't exist. '' Ok the boy has a point

''Yeah jack I'm fine'' I said chuckling slightly. I saw he was still confused so I decided to explain. '' I'm just in a hurry, the dragon is grace and speaking of, she will be there in 8 minutes!'' I exclaimed while checking the time on my phone. ''I gotta go bye jack!'' I was only a few feet away when he called my name again.

''wait, kim… again''

''Yeah jack'' I was being WAY to patient with this boy

'' Are we, uhhh, you know still gonna hang out tonight?'' I thought I saw a glimmer of hope in his deep brown eyes but I brushed it off.

''Course jack, I wouldn't miss it.'' I smiled and waved shyly before speed-walking in the direction of my house OMG grace will a) freak out when she hears about this and b) kill me for being late. I looked over my shoulder to see jack smiling and watching me. I waved one last time and after he waved back I ran full sprint to my house ready to face the wrath of an angry 15 year old girl. Oh lord.

(At kim's house)

**Grace's POV**

ARRGGHH! Were is she?! She is 7 minutes and 43 seconds late! 44, 45, 46…

''GRACE! Stop pacing your making me dizzy'' Shouted a very stressed Julie. ''I know you want to interrogate her about jack AGAIN, and don't get me wrong I do too, but she's only like 5 minutes late calm down.''

I was about to send back a sarcastic remark but was interrupted by an out of breath yell.

''I am so so so sorry I'm late please don't kill me grace, hi jules'' kim ran up to us completely out of breath, which is really unusual for her, dressed in her karate uniform, her hair falling out of her once neat ponytail. If I didn't know better I would've thought she got that job walking her uncles 7 GIANT dogs and got dragged through the park for 2 hours again.

''kim! Thank god you're here grace was about to send out a search party'' cried Julie giving her a hug.

I rolled my eyes at her and went over to kim.

'' ummm excuse me, where have you been? You were supposed to be here exactly'' I paused looking at the time on my phone ''8 minutes and 26 seconds ago!'' now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

''if you must know I left as soon as I hung up the phone but I jack caught up with me and I was talking to him for around 3 minutes and then I sprinted here, but I took the shortcut through the park and got attacked by 5 year-olds and 7 very tiny dogs and that gracie is why I am ever so late for whatever emergency you have gathered us here for.'' I knew she said the last part sarcastically but with kim you gotta get used to it.

''ok first you know why you are both here. Kim what happened with jack. Spill everything now.'' I demanded. She was not getting out of this one…

**KIM'S POV**

''… spill everything now.'' Oh god

I knew I wasn't going to get out of it so I told them everything. Everything from the note in history up till the talk we had before I ran here. Once I had finished, which was 40 minutes later because they made me go into EXTREME detail, Julie spoke up;

'' Girl, you are so oblivious sometimes!'' she exclaimed while giving me a short hug

Oh no what are they thinking.

I didn't think I would like the answer but of course, I asked anyway.

''Oblivious to what?''

''Jack is TOTALLY in love with you!'' grace said (more like yelled) like it was the most obvious thing in the world

ok I was wrong. I did like the answer, but I knew they were wrong. He only wants to be friends.

'' guys I may like … ok love jack ( the girls are the only ones who know about my little crush on jack, well besides my mom) but he only sees me as a friend and I'm fine with that.'' Of course I was lying but hopefully they couldn't tell.

But Julie is Julie

'' ok 1) you suck at lying 2) jack is in love with you, your just to … kim to see it and 3) even so you have to get ready, we only have…'' she paused mid rant to look at her watch. ''3 hours and 23 minutes to do your hair, make up and pick a super cute outfit! Hurry get inside'' did I mention we were standing outside my front door this whole time? '' we need to get started!''

(2 hours and 57 minutes later)

**Still Kim's P.O.V**

It was about 3 hours later ( ask grace why it took so long because I have no idea, if it were just me I would be wearing a t-shirt and shorts and I would be out of the house in under 10 minutes) and I have to admit, the girls did a great job. Grace picked out a really cute, yet casual and kim enough as she called it, outfit for me which consisted of a green and turquoise patterned cami, a pair of white shorts, my light green, slightly battered converse, my sunglasses and some matching bracelets. Julie did my hair and make-up and I have to admit I looked really good. My hair was down and curled slightly while my make-up was very natural with just a little mascara, lipgloss and eyeliner **( i'm a real tomboy and have no clue about make-up and all that crap so just tell me if something isn't right or whatever). **

I checked my phone after grace and Julie said goodbye. Wow I still had a half hour until I had to meet jack. Just as I was about to put my phone away, I noticed I had a new message. I opened it and almost screamed with joy!

_Hey kimmybear _

_Just wanted to let you know that I'm coming home today! I haven't told mom and dad yet cos I wanted it to be a surprise so plz don't tell them. I missed you so much when I was away and I really want to talk to you so how bout I meet you in seaford park in like 5 minutes, cool with you? _

_Love kendall_

OMG! Kendall's back! I haven't seen him in two years since he joined the army!

Kendall is my big brother and the oldest out of the three of us, as it goes kendall then me then amber. He joined the army two years ago and now he's back!

I quickly replied telling him I would be there soon, grabbed my purse and ran all the way to the park. Wow I think I beat my record as it was only 6:03, which means I still had 27 minutes to hang with kendall before I meet jack.

I saw him over by the swing set. I ran over and gave him the biggest hug ever he actually made me let go as he couldn't breathe.

'' wow kimmybear, when did you get so strong? I haven't seen you in forever! You didn't tell mom or dad did you?'' wow I haven't seen my brother in two years and that's the first thing he comes out with.

''for your information I'm a second degree black belt in karate, andI know I missed you so much and no I didn't tell them, now come here I need another hug before I have to act like you're my brother again'' I cried as I pulled him in for another bonecrushing hug.

**Jack's P.O.V**

Milton and jerry were searching my closet for something that would impress kim.

'' yo, jack this closet is huge, I think im lost bro''

of course, only jerry could get lost in my walk In closet.

''jack! I think I have the perfect outfit for your date with kim'' said Milton walking out of my closet with a large pile of clothes

''ok, thanks man. Hey do me a favour and go help jerry out of the closet.''

'' and hey it's not a date'' I yelled blushing as he walked away

''yeah, but you want it to be'' I kept quiet. What, he's Milton he knows everything

I took a look at the clothes Milton picked out for me. Wow, the guy might be a little weird but when it comes to clothes he is the man. He had picked out one of my plaid shirts, a purple and yellow one, some dark jeans and my blue supras. I put the outfit on and I looked good if I do say so myself. I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt, added a leather necklace and bracelet, a green ring my dad gave me before he … passed away and was just ruffling my hair slightly when Milton appeared dragging a very confused looking jerry out of my closet.

'' yo, dude you gotta thank Milton, he saved me!'' said, well you can guess who said that.

I was about to protest but Milton shot me a look to just drop it and said

'' oh, it's no problem friend'' he said the last part while squeezing jerry's shoulder harder than I thought was possible for the scrawny little guy.

Jerry let out a high pitched scream and started rambling in rapid Spanish as Milton led him out of the door. I chuckled to myself at just how strange my friends are before looking at my phone. Ten minutes until I have to meet kim. I'd better get going.

(at the park)

**Still Jack's P.O.V**

I walked around the park for a bit. I still had a few minutes to spare. I walked absentmindedly towards the swing sets while trying to figure out the sorts of things to say. I mean conversation is usually easy for us and just flows naturally but still, it can't hurt to have a few back up lines. Wow I'm thinking like jerry. That's not good.

I was still walking when I saw a tall blonde guy with green eyes hugging a smaller blonde girl. They looked really happy. I wish kim and I could be like that I thought. As they pulled away I caught a glimpse of the girl. My breath caught in my throat. It was kim. How could she do this? I mean I know we're not together or anything but I've been dropping hints for a while now and I really thought she liked me too. Well I guess I was wrong. I couldn't stop a tear escaping my eye and I never cry. Not in front of people anyway. Kim is the only person besides my mom, dad and grandfather who has ever seen me cry.

I couldn't think straight so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran away. I couldn't see properly because of crying and I didn't stop to think of anything. I just wanted to get home as fast as possible. Probably the reason that the last thing I saw before I blacked out was two bright lights barreling towards me. The last thing I heard was a loud horn and a girl scream. Kim.

**A/N- ok guys the first chapter of my first story! Like I said I'm new at this so I could really use the feedback so yeah not much else to say besides the chapters will probably get shorter as I just wanted to give you a good first chapter. So yeah review please! **

**Thanks guys! Erin **


	2. Musical dreams

Saved my life

**A/N – Hey guys! Erin here, and here's the next chapter of saved my life. I just want to thank you guys for all the reviews and say sorry for the wait I've been on holiday and visiting family and I got really caught up in karate training so sorry its late but any way here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KiCKiN' IT :(, or any songs I mention in this chapter.**

**Chapter 2- Musical dreams**

**Kim's P.O.V**

Oh my god. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Some kid just got hit by a truck! So I did what every other teenage girl would do. I screamed.

''Kim what's wrong? Are you ok?'' Kendall asked. I knew he was worried but I couldn't speak.

''Call 911.'' I said surprisingly calmly.

''What?'' ok I knew he was confused but this wasn't the time to be sympathetic.

''NOW'' I yelled as I ran over to where the kid was now lying unmoving on the road.

He did as I said. _Smart boy_. Not the time for sarcastic comments, I scolded myself.

As I ran over I could hear Kendall yelling into the phone. I got closer; I noticed that his (yep it was a guy) legs had taken most of the blow so his head was just a little scratched up. Come to think of it he looks kinda familiar. Long-ish sweeping brown hair, two little moles…

No

Finally I couldn't help myself, I carefully picked up his head and gently placed it on my lap, afraid of hurting him any more than the stupid driver, whom I noticed had bolted, and whispered his name.

''Jack? Jack? Please jack don't do this. Jackie please'' I was now quietly sobbing and I could see my tears falling onto his face.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I knew how Kim could get, so I did what she told me. Ok, ok I know I'm the older brother here but do you want an angry black belt on your case? No? That's what I thought.

I was really confused to begin with but then I saw her run towards that kid on the road I yelled what I thought was around about our location- What I haven't been here in two years, gimme a break!- and ran over to see her sitting on the road, which the traffic wasn't all that happy about, holding the boy's head and crying. I felt like I should say something but when I opened my mouth I swear Kim's friend jerry would confuse me with a goldfish. I knelt down and gently put my hand on her shoulder. Wait this kid looks familiar… oh god no.

It's been two years but I still remember this kid. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't remember my sisters all time-total-obsessive-crush (Yeah I remembered jerry but he's too A) funny and B) too much of an idiot not to)? This was jack. Poor kimmy must be crushed I know how much she cared for him and that obviously hasn't changed and if im this upset (come on, the guys awesome and if he didn't have kimmy he would definitely by MY best friend) I cant even imagine how bad she's taking this. Actually I can because she hasn't talked in the time I've been sitting here. I don't even think she has acknowledged my presence. I had to speak soon because I could hear the sirens getting closer. If I didn't talk to her, she'd have a breakdown in front of all of them.

''Kimmybear, please, I know you're upset but you can't just sit on the road for the rest of the night. One, the traffic is already starting to get mad, and two, the ambulance will be here soon and I think you should talk to them.'' I said, watching her face for any kind of reaction.

She sobbed again and sighed. ''I know, please help me get him off the road. He's over 6 feet tall and is literally pure muscle.'' I must have been looking at her funny because she blushed and rolled her eyes.

'' I spar against him all the time and I've seen him in swim trunks before. I'm a teenage girl, I'm gonna notice.'' She explained.

''Ok then. Just so long as he doesn't try anything on you'' I was just teasing, I know jack respects her way too much to do anything like that. '' I'm still you're big bro, now come on lets get him out of the way of angry drivers.''

She laughed lightly and gently lifted his head and torso off of the ground as I carefully supported his legs, which were definitely broken, and carried him over to the sidewalk. We got him into a reasonably comfortable looking position just as the ambulance pulled up. Three paramedics jumped out and started bombarding us with questions, and somehow, Kim managed to answer almost all of them. She knew his mobile, house and both of his parents numbers BY HEART! She knew that he was allergic to blue cheese and certain types of soap. She even knew his blood type and could pretty much give a very accurate recount of his medical records for the last 5 years of his life. The only thing she couldn't answer was who he would want to go with him. They were asking about his parents but she said that they were about ten minutes away and she thought they should get him to the hospital as soon as possible.

''Kim, why don't you go with them?'' I asked, I knew she wanted to but of course she's too stubborn to ask. She blushed like a tomato as the paramedics agreed.

''Of course'' said a paramedic who said her name was Jamie ''you're his girlfriend and you know everything about him, if you can call his parents and let them know, then get your cough…cute…cough brother to drive along behind the ambulance seeing as we do need to have an adult with you.'' Kim was blushing like crazy and im sure my cheeks had turned a slight pink. But its not like im into this chick, I have the perfect girlfriend, who is staying with her parents just out of town, called Lucy. We have been together since just before I joined the army and I love her. Plus this girl is staring at me like a lunatic so I just nodded my head and got out of there.

Kim's P.O.V

I could barley contain my laughter as I noticed that Jamie chick checking out my brother. I could mention his girlfriend but oh well … I ignored the fact that she called me his girlfriend and hopped into the ambulance after Kendall escaped. The paramedics closed the door and I grabbed his hand. I must have still been crying because little drops of water dripped onto his face. I couldn't control myself any longer. I literally broke down. I'm so glad no-one could see me, or my reputation as tough girl Crawford would be down the drain.

I didn't let go of his hand all the way to the hospital and when they opened the doors again I still didn't let go. I must have been a complete mess because everyone in the hospital started giving me looks with a mix of pity and disgust as I walked past, still holding his hand as if he would escape if I let him go. I didn't let go until they made me, apparently im not allowed to go into his room until they find out how bad the damage is. Stupid doctor people. I started pacing around the waiting room, I was so worried, what if he's not ok? What if he could never do karate again? What if he could never walk again? Oh god, I was about to start hyperventilating when Kendall rushed in.

"Hey Kim, calm down, I know you're worried but he'll be ok. Call his mom and get her down here then call your friends. I'm sure they'll want to see him too.''

''Ok, yeah, you're right he'll be fine. I'll go call Liz (yes im on a first name basis with his mom and he's on a first name basis with our parents), how I'm going to break the news that her son has just been hit by a truck, I have no idea…''

"It's ok she'll be fine so long as she knows you're here with him, she knows you care for him almost as much as she does.'' How do older brothers always know what to say? That I do not know, but it sure as heck is annoying.

_15 minutes later_

"Ok, Kendall, I called his mom, that was not easy, and after I calmed her down, I called grace and after having her cry for a while I told her to get everyone to the hospital asap.'' I explained while I began pacing again.

"Ok, ok. Kim, stop pacing. Everything will be fine"

As if on cue, the doctor who pried me away from jack's side before, came walking through the big white double doors. I did what a mature person would do. Ran up to him and asked him questions 100 miles per hour. Ok, so not mature, how about worried best friend? That works better, doesn't it?

"Kim, shut up!" Kendall cried as he pulled me off of the doctor's arm. "How is he doc?" he asked calmly, making sure I couldn't get past him.

"It's not great I'm afraid, but it's better than we thought." The doctor said in a monotone voice. I swear if I had been in math class I would have been asleep by now. Wait, what? It's better than he thought?

"What's better? How is it better? Can I see him?'' Yeah lets just say that Kendall's hold on me wasn't strong enough to stop me almost throwing him into a wall as I yelled questions at a bored doctor.

"Well, thankfully, the truck wasn't going too fast so he's not doing too bad, but he has a broken leg, a broken wrist, a couple broken ribs and a fractured ankle (I don't know, or care if that's a real thing), but he will be ok in about 4 months. He'll be out of karate for a while though, and he's still asleep bit you can go see him if you like" he sounded so bored, like he had said this billions of times already. But I wasn't bothered, I could see jack!

"Yes! Yes please. Kendall can I?" God I sound like a 6 year old, but I don't care. I grabbed a hold of his arm and started jumping up and down.

"God, Kim of course! I wouldn't keep you from seeing your boyfriend would I?" he said with a smirk. Bad move bro. He was on the floor in seconds.

"Sheesh, Kimmy! What the hell! I need to get back in shape. Just go see him; I think you dislocated my shoulder! Can you take a look at this doc?"

I didn't hang around to hear any more. I ran down the corridor counting the room numbers and almost tripping up a man on crutches. I yelled an apology but I was so far away by then I doubt he heard. About a minute later I could see his room. I almost missed the wheelchair I was about to run into. I was too close and going too fast to move so I just flipped over it. Literally. I came to a halt outside his door. Hesitating a little, I pushed open his door. I was shocked by what I saw. Jack was lying on his back, pretty much mummified in bandages, with one leg elevated and three casts. I've never seen him look so weak. It didn't look like him.

I walked slowly, as if afraid to wake him, towards his bed. I sat in the chair and took his hand in mine. I almost started crying again, when the door burst open, and the creepily quiet vibe was completely destroyed by none other than the wasabi warriors. Grace had tear tracks down her cheeks and strangely enough, so did Rudy and Jerry. She and Julie ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Kim, are you ok?" Julie asked me, pulling away from our hug.

"I'm fine but Jack…" I didn't dare finish or I would definitely start to cry.

"Oh My God." They said in unison. Now I understand why they get creeped out when jack and I do that.

Jerry came over and gave me a small hug.

"You ok mamacita?" I heard worry and concern in his voice. That was rare for him. I just nodded and hugged him again.

"I'm gonna go ask the doctor about his condition, kay guys?" for once, Rudy was being an adult. "Oh, and Jerry? Don't break anything, please, we still haven't paid off the debt for that dentists chair you just had to play on." He added with a slight cringe.

"Don't worry Rudy, I'll keep an eye on every one." Milton said putting his arm around Julie (did I mention they're dating now, all thanks to jack and I, our next project is Kelsey and Eddie considering we already got jerry and grace together, now that wasn't easy, they're so stubborn), always living on the edge isn't he?

Suddenly, Kendall came running in. He looked back quickly, slammed the door and slid his back down it.

"Ok, somebody please hide me! That girl is out of control! She followed me to the freakin' bathroom, Help!" He yelled. Wow She's persistent.

"Ok just stay in here and if she comes Eddie will help you escape and I'll distract her? Cool? Good." I had lots of training in this; girls were always after my brother, just like they were after Jack. I always got them to leave him alone too and he would always tease me about having a crush on him but it would kill me for him to be with another girl. As if on cue, the door handle shook.

"Kendall baby, come on out!" if that was supposed to be a seductive voice then Jamie, girl you need practice.

"Agghh! How did she find me!" he yelled.

"Ugh! Kendall, don't worry, just go out the other…" I looked behind me as I stood up, letting go of jack's hand for the first time since I got into his room. "And there is no other door. Ok new plan, everyone follow my lead…" I walked forwards and opened the door before Kendall, or anyone else could stop me.

"Kim!" everyone yelled.

Jamie stumbled into the room and looked around franticly. Her eyes trained on Kendall and she started squealing. Wow this girl's got problems.

"Hey Kenny, baby" Kenny? Wow… "Why were you running? It's a good thing your little sissy here let me in or you wouldn't be able to see me!" she squealed.

I discretely put my phone back into my pocket and waited. Time to put my plan into action. I looked at Eddie and nodded my head. He looked confused but before he could ask, his phone started playing 'call me maybe' by carly rae jepsen (do not own the song). We all stared at him.

"Really, Eddie?" grace and I said in unison.

"What!" he defended before answering his phone and making the awful music stop. His face spread into a grin as he looked in my direction.

"Hey, Kendall? How did your GIRLFRIEND, Lucy get my number? And why does she say she's on her way over? I thought your GIRLFRIEND, Lucy lived out of town?" he said emphasizing the word girlfriend every time. Kendall smirked at me.

"Girlfriend? Girlfriend!" she screeched. "I thought there was something special between us but obviously you don't feel the same way!" She stormed out of the room. The door had almost closed when her make-up caked face appeared again. "But…. If you ever break up, or you get, you know, bored, you know where I'll be…" and with that she left. Kendall, who had just been nodding the whole time, now wore a shocked expression. He shook his head and sighed.

"I'm gonna go, go find Rudy. I need some adult company for once. I need to call Lucy and thank her too. Oh by the way, thanks Kim, Eddie. I owe you one." He said as he left the room.

I was about to point out that if it was adult company he wanted, then he was better off staying with us, but you know what? I'll let him figure that out by himself. I know. I'm slightly evil. I've been told. I'll just keep the door closed so we can't be held responsible in any way for anyone or thing that may be damaged while we're here.

_3 minutes later_

"I'm bored."

Calm Kim, do not attack.

"I'm bored."

Just ignore him. Focus on Jack…

"I'm bored."

That's it.

"SHUT UP JERRY! YOU HAVE BEEN HERE FOR TEN MINUTES, BROKEN THREE CHAIRS, A LAMP AND THE FREAKIN' WNDOW IN THE DOOR! HOW ARE YOU BORED?!" I screamed. What? Don't judge me, everyone was thinking it.

He screamed, jumped into grace's lap and started sucking his thumb. Big baby.

"Ok, ok, mamacita, calm down, lets just put the TV on." He whimpered as he grabbed a remote from the large rack on the wall. He pushed the big red button and nothing happened. That he noticed, anyway. I suddenly felt that my hand, which was again, glued to jack's, had moved a bit. There it goes again. Jerry kept pressing the button. I looked at jack. Oops. Grace, Julie, Milton and Eddie noticed my facial expression and they looked scared.

"Three, two, one." They counted as jerry just looked confused, no surprise there.

"JERRY."

"Yes, Kim." He asked timidly

"Wrong remote." I said through gritted teeth as I pointed to the strange position that Jack was now lying in because his bed had been moved. Slowly, he backed up to the door. No chance jer, not a chance. I looked at grace and nodded. We both lunged forward. Jerry screamed. We grabbed his arms and dragged him over to the green couch in the corner of the room. I got the CORRECT remote off of the wall and hit him over the head with it.

"You so much as breathe and you will go through that window." I threatened while he nodded franticly. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and high-fived grace as we sat down. Milton set jack's bed back to the way it should be and Eddie got the remote off of jerry, who was slowly turning purple, and turned the TV on. Great the football game. Normally I wouldn't mind but when grace, jerry, jack and I all support the Seaford whales, our hometown team, Eddie, Milton and Julie all support the San Diego bears because it's what they all decided on when we were all fighting, not exactly friendly. Just our luck that they were both playing today. This could get ugly.

_20 minutes later_

Rudy and Kendall were still not back and something told me that was a good thing because when they see this they will freak. Jerry had somehow broken a window and I had almost thrown him out of it (he is so lucky that his girlfriend is very persuasive). All the couch cushions had been thrown around the room and Milton had been taken to another room because a) he was getting very angry and b) we think grace may have broken his wrist… Julie had gone with him and Eddie had ran screaming from the room when he saw it was three against one. So now it was me, grace, jerry and a still blacked-out jack. I hope he wakes up soon.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, NOOO!" we all chanted when the whales just missed the winning goal** (I'm English so I have no idea how to play American football). **Jerry didn't take it too well. He threw the cushions around the room and almost fell through the broken window that we had so far hidden from anyone who walked past the room. Do not ask how. He yelled very loudly, and took grace and I by surprise when he launched the remote across the room. If looks could kill, grace and I would be planning his funeral. The remote hit Jack square on the forehead.

"Out." I said through gritted teeth. He stood there frozen. "NOW!" I yelled. He sprinted out of the room. Grace followed him groaning and mumbling something about him not breaking anything else. They really were a great couple but I feel sorry for grace sometimes. I could not put up with jerry like that. Ever.

**Jack's P.O.V (he's still blacked out)**

Ok. OW! What the hell was that?! I have no idea but something just hit my head.

"Out. NOW" Ok then well whoever it was, Kim's now got rid of them. Yes, I know it's weird that I can hear everything that they're saying but I can't respond, and trust me it's annoying. I heard Kim cry. My Kimmy NEVER cries. My kimmy? Where did that come from… Oh who am I kidding; you already know I'm in love with her. I just wanted to hold her hand, like she had been doing for the past hour, and tell her I'm ok. But of course, I can't do that. I felt her take my hand again and sit down next to me. I heard the door open and close, so someone must have come into the room. I heard sobbing, quickly followed by the door opening and closing again. I guessed it was my mom. Don't get me wrong, I loved her but she hated hospitals and seeing her kids injured. This is why either Rudy or Kim's parents came with me whenever I had a karate injury, and I had to bring in my 12 year old little brother Leo when he fell out of that tree and broke his arms. She will probably just sit in the waiting room until visiting hours are over.

As if on cue, someone, who I presume was a doctor, came in and started talking to Kim.

"Excuse me miss? Visiting hours are over. You have to leave."

"Please doctor, don't make me go, I can't leave him." She pleaded

"I'm sorry miss, you have to…" he didn't get to finish

"I'm not leaving his side." She stated

"Miss, you have to leave!" he insisted

"I'm won't leave him! I care about him! I…I…I love him." She stuttered. She did not just say that. She loves me too. I can't believe she loves me too. If I could, you know, move I would have ran up and hugged her there and then.

The doctor sighed. "I'll give you an hour." The door opened and closed again so I'm guessing he left. Kim came back and sat by my bed again.

"I can't believe this happened. Jack? Just know I'll never leave you." Her voice cracked.

She gently moved my head and lay down on the pillow, gently humming a tune.

I didn't recognize it. Either she just made it up, or it's one of her songs. Yeah, karate chic tough girl Crawford writes her own songs, sings and plays the piano. She has an amazing voice too but considering she hasn't told anyone, she barley ever uses it. I know what you're thinking; if she hasn't told anyone, how do you know? Well, I heard her singing in the shower one morning and it was a song I didn't know (and I am obsessed with music). And all you people with a sick mind, shut up it's not unusual for us to spend the night at each other's houses.

She started singing softly. (_Italics_=singing)

_I want to start by letting you know this_

_because of you my life has a purpose_

_you helped be who I am today_

_I see myself in every word you say_

_Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me_

_Trapped in a world where everyone hates me_

_There's so much that I'm going through_

_I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you_

_sometimes I feel like you've known me forever_

_You always know how to make me feel better_

_Because of you my dad and me_

_are so much closer than we used to be_

_You 're my escape when I'm stuck in a small town_

_I turn you up whenever I feel down_

_you let me know like no one else_

_it's ok to be myself_

I knew the song was about me. I know I'm the only one who can make her feel better when she's upset, heck, her mom calls me if she's sad because I'm the only one who can get her out of her room! Thanks to me she got to see her dad on her birthday.

**(FLASHBACK) Still Jack's P.O.V**

It's Kim's birthday in a week and I still haven't bought her present. I'm freaking out! I need to get her something special, or at least something that will beat Jerry's macaroni necklace.

"Hey! It's rigatoni!" he yelled defensively. Oops, I must have said that out loud.

Suddenly Kim burst through the dojo doors. I went over to say hi, but she pushed past me and ran straight to the girls locker room.

" Whoa. What's up with her?" Eddie asked.

"What's up with who yo? I'm confused!" Well you can guess who said that.

At that moment, Milton decided to start an argument about how unicorns did not exist. I didn't hang around; these things normally end with Rudy paying for a new wall. I ran back to the locker rooms and stopped outside the door. This is the girl's locker room. You aren't allowed in there. But Kim's in there and she's obviously upset. I reached for the doorknob. Are you mad! Dude, she could be naked! I'm willing to take that chance, if it means she's ok.

I pushed open the door to find Kim sitting with her back to me on a bench.

"Jack, I know it's you, just come in." She said quietly " And next time, knock first. I could have been in my underwear for all you know." I laughed. At least she's happy enough to make fun of me.

"What's the matter Kim? Are you ok" I was really worried

"Yeah, I'm fine, just some family stuff now come on, lets get to practice." She sighed as she stood up.

"Wait, Kim, while you're here, if you could have anything in the world for your birthday, what would it be?"

"Well, I'd really wish that my dad could get home for my birthday, but he can't get home from work, so I'm all good with candy. But you don't have to get me anything jack, you being here's all I need." She got up, kissed my cheek and left the locker room. Oh yeah! She kissed me. And now I know what I'm doing for Kim's birthday.

Ok I'm gonna be way out of it today, just thinking about this 'plan' I guess you could call it. Well I'm not gonna be the only one out of it today or someone could figure out what I'm up to. I pulled my grey tank top over my head and left the locker room. Oh yeah! Kim is gonna be staring at my cough…perfect…cough abs so much I bet Milton could beat her in sparring. I went back into the main part of the dojo and just as I thought, Kim started staring at my abs. I casually walked over to her.

"Close your mouth Kimmy, you'll catch flies." I whispered as I shut her mouth. She started blushing madly.

"Jack! Where the hell is your shirt!" She yelled.

"Oh, you know, I got too… hot." I smirked at her face. Just then Rudy came out to start practice.

_Skip to end of practice_

I was right! My plan totally worked! Kim was totally out of it all practice, Jerry flipped her! Then again, he beat me too, but I was too busy thinking of Kim's birthday. At least we both beat Milton and Eddie.

Right now I was waiting for her to get ready so we could walk home, since we live on the same block. Here she is.

"Hey Jack, I see you found your shirt." She joked

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you." That wiped the smirk off her face. It also earned me a punch in the arm and a slap to the back of my head.

"Alright, alright, no need for violence let's go?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. We just made random conversation as we walked. Just as we got to the topic of who would win in a fight; Wolverine or Aquaman **(I don't own them either) **I realized that we had missed her house. Laughing I walked her to her door, as usual. She gave me a hug goodbye and waved as I walked away to my house three doors down. My head was spinning. She hugged me, she kissed me. Does she like me back? Wow I've got a lot to do in the next few days.

For the next few days I was constantly on the phone to Kim's Dad's company, trying to get a hold of him. So far I had been on hold for about two out of three days. The first one I was getting through the millions of secretary's they have at those places. Also, I was trying to keep all of this a secret from Kim. I had gone to see her mom to ask her to keep her busy while I sorted everything out. I asked the guys to keep asking her to hang out so she wouldn't notice me acting different and every time she saw me I turned around. Being on hold is really annoying. Seriously you're constantly on the phone and now I can't spend time with my best friend. I hope she hasn't noticed. I hope she really likes her surprise too, I want this to be perfect.

_Skip to Kim's birthday_

It's Kim's birthday today. I'm so nervous. I think she's mad at me. I've been so obsessed with getting this right, I think she thinks I've been avoiding her. I just hope this makes up for it.

We were all at the dojo when Rudy came out, as planned, and yelled; "Ok, everyone out! Practice is cancelled! I have to go get bobby's head out of his tank of electric catfish so I might be gone for a while." Then he ran out of the dojo leaving everyone but Kim smiling, and her looking really confused. He wasn't going to bobby's mansion, he was going to Kim's house to help bobby, Phil, my mom, jerry's parents, grace's mom and Lucas, Julie's mom, Eddie's older sister and her mom and amber put up decorations and get her house ready for the surprise party. I know, a lot of people, but I want this to be awesome. Yeah I planned this whole thing with Kim's mom.

"Ok, then. What do you guys want to do now?" she said, flopping onto a pile of mats, and also my lap.

I silently got out my phone and sent a text to Milton telling him to call the cab that was picking up my birthday present. Suddenly some sort of weird classical music started playing. God that dude's got a problem. He looked at his phone and made some random excuse I wasn't listening to, to leave the room and make the call.

"Well, we have something to show the birthday girl." I said while poking her nose and tickling her waist. She giggled and slapped my hands lightly.

"Jack, you didn't have to do anything for my birthday, I told you that!" she cried, sitting up.

"Well, I wanted to, and I thought you deserved something better than a rigatoni necklace." I said taking her hand and pulling her to the door. "Guys?" I asked when I realized they were still here. They had jobs to do!

"Yeah jack?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

They looked at each other and then said; "Ohhhh…" and sprinted out of the door. I laughed a little and pulled out one of my dad's old ties. It was special because I've shown it to her before and she knows I don't usually talk about him. It also had little gi's all over it.

"Um, I didn't have a blindfold." I admitted sheepishly as I wrapped it around her head. She giggled again as I led her out of the dojo.

"Jack, where are we going? Why do I have to wear this thing? What are we doing?" she is so cute when she's confused!

"Why do you have so many questions?" I asked her.

"Sorry but when my best friend is leading me to my possible doom, I tend to ask what's going on!"

"Oh calm down Kimmy! We're nearly there." I cried. She hit me for calling her Kimmy. "Ok, Ok we're here!" I said pulling the makeshift blindfold from her face.

She gasped.

"Oh my god jack. You didn't have to do any of this." She whispered as she saw the scene in front of her. Wow everyone had really outdone themselves. The front lawn was covered in green and white fairy lights, and there were balloons everywhere along with a giant banner on the garage door. There were huge white tables set up in the front garden and sitting around them was all of her family and friends and there, right in the middle of the table was the biggest, most amazing cake ever! It had four layers, each a different flavour and on the top, was an iced picture of the wasabi warriors at our first tournament. What can I say? Eddie is a whizz in the kitchen, we just made sure not to let Milton anywhere near that cake, or jerry for that matter.

"I know, but I wanted to." I whispered as I led her to the head of the table. "And you know I still haven't given you your present yet, right?" I smiled nervously.

"What do you?" she started but she shut up when she saw the cab pull into the driveway. "Jack? What did you…? Oh my god…" she sounded confused at first but the last few words were barely audible. The door of the cab opened to reveal a tall man with light brown, slightly messy hair wearing a loose grey shirt and dark jeans. He was carrying a large box of twizzlers and m&m's. And by large, I mean LARGE. It cost me over $60, but she's worth it. Suddenly she jumped into my arms.

"Oh my god Jack how did you do this? Why did you do this? How did You…?" she yelled but then she couldn't think of anything else to ask so she kissed me on the cheek again and buried her head in my shoulder. I chuckled.

"Well, I asked you what you wanted and this was what you said, so I literally did everything I could to get him here. This is why I've been on the phone all week, I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been trying to get you your perfect present." I said while trying to hold her up because she had now wrapped her legs around my waist like a five year old.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she yelled while getting down.

" Well that's cool, but why don't you go and oh yeah, see your dad?" I said pointing behind her. She looked over her shoulder and squealed.

"Daddy!"

"Hey kimmy." He said picking her up. She slapped his shoulder. Wow. I guess when she said no one could call her that, she really meant no one.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she cried. I thought I had just answered that?

"Like your friend here just said, he's been on the phone to my company all week, begging me to come home for your birthday, oh and by the way, he also mentioned something about candy." He handed her the giant box. Her eyes widened.

"Jack, when I said just get me candy, I meant like a bag of haribo or something not a giant crate!" she exclaimed, setting the box on the lawn.

"hey, I just wanted you to have the best birthday ever!" I defended.

"you got a great friend here kim, I suggest you skip the argument and hug him." Her dad whispered to her as I smirked.

She just smiled and hugged me again. While her back was turned, he gave me a thumbs up. I just blushed and wrapped my arms around her small frame again.

**(End of flashback) Still Jack's P.O.V**

Ever since then Kim and her dad have always been closer. He even tries to get home on her birthday every year and not once has she forgotten to thank me for it.

And, it's a fact that we can be ourselves around each other. We're best friends, we know everything about each other.

I heard the door open again.

"Ok miss, it's really time for you to leave now." The doctor was back. I wish he would just leave us alone.

"Ok, ok, just let me say goodbye to him." She got up from beside me and then added. "But don't get me wrong, I'll be here at 8am tomorrow." She leaned down close to my face and whispered; "Please wake up soon, jack. I need you." She pressed a feather light kiss to my forehead and I'm guessing she left the room, because I heard the door close and then muffled voices from behind it.

Around 20 seconds later, I could still feel my head tingling on the place her lips touched. I just wanted to reach my hand out and touch it. Suddenly I felt a hand on my head. I jumped. Wait, I jumped. Slowly I closed my hand into a fist. YES! I'm awake! I slammed the red button, that Jerry had somehow missed, that called the doctor. As I waited for someone to come in, I started thinking of Kim's song. Suddenly I had a plan, and an awesome one at that. But I need to get out of here to do it. This is gonna take some work…

**A/N- And there it is! Chapter 2 of saved my life. Again I'm sorry it took so long but I'm writing other stories that I haven't uploaded yet. Anyway, R&R, tell me what you think, I take criticism but no haters, haters are just people to afraid to say what the really think so they trash other people's stuff while hiding behind a screen. Sorry rant over. **

**Stay classy**

**1.4.3**

**Erin/Music-Speaks-Louder **


End file.
